<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gulls of Balar by lferion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233630">The Gulls of Balar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion'>lferion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Gift Work, Hobbit Songs, Inspired by Discord, Poetry, Seagulls - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gulls of Balar | They fly very far -- a Hobbit song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wandering in Middle-Earth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gulls of Balar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts">Narya (Narya_Flame)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/gifts">KayleeArafinwiel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On the SWG discord, Narya said: "I feel like 'The Gulls of Balar' ought to be a piece of Hobbit poetry..." and KayleeArafinwiel replied "You mean it isn’t? We should fix that..."</p>
<p>This is me fixing that.<br/>------</p>
<p>This is not one of Bilbo's Translations from the Elvish, though scholars of such things are of the opinion that there was once a song of Elvish origin from which this is descended or derived.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gulls of Balar<br/>
They fly very far<br/>
From Tol Ciriyar<br/>
To glad Brithombar</p>
<p>The gulls they do screech<br/>
It's almost like speech<br/>
They haggle and reach<br/>
For clams on the beach</p>
<p>The gulls they are loud<br/>
They flock in a crowd<br/>
A feathery cloud<br/>
They never are cowed</p>
<p>The gulls they do fly<br/>
Up, up, up, very high<br/>
They wheel in the sky<br/>
And longing they cry</p>
<p>The gulls splash and splish<br/>
A-diving for fish<br/>
They've no need to wish<br/>
A more succulent dish</p>
<p>The gulls of Balar<br/>
They follow the star<br/>
The distance no bar<br/>
To fair Eldamar</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>